Unificación
by Neo-UzumakiDragneel
Summary: Madara, logro derrotar a Hashirama y tomo el control de Konoha, y comenzó la conquista de todo el Continente Shinobi, que pasara cuando conquiste a la Isla del Remolino, como será criado Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, uno de los últimos sobrevivientes de la Tragedia del Remolino
1. Prólogo

**Hola bueno este es mi segundo fic, pero el primero de naruto no más, espero que les guste chicos :D**

**Prólogo**

Nos encontramos en una isla, el cielo completamente negro y diversas explosiones en una aldea, se ve que en la playa diversos barcos que estan desembarcando a cantidades de guerreros y ninjas, se ven a muchos samuráis luchando y a muchos cuerpos muertos en la Aldea principal se ven explosiones y muchos ninjas de cabello rojo luchando contra diversos ninjas de diferentes apariencias.

En una casa, se ve a una mujer de cabello rojo que estaba en una cama mientras un hombre de cabello amarillo le agarraba la mano y una mujer ya anciana estaba sacando a un bebe de la mujer, quien estaba gritando de dolor, de pronto se oyen unas explosiones.

Mierda ya estan llegando hasta aquí.-dijo el tipo de cabello amarillo listo para salir a luchar.

No, no te vayas Minato-Kun.-dijo la mujer de cabello rojo tomándole la mano y con lagrimas en los ojos.

Tengo que mantenerte a salvo hasta que el bebe nazca.-dijo el identificado Minato y salió de la casa y con un Kunai de tres puntas comenzó a matar a diversos guerreros con espadas y muchos ninjas empezaron a atacarlos con jutsus de agua y fuego, el los esquivaba y con su kunai lo lanzó, desapareció y reapareció matando a 30 ninjas y 20 guerreros con espada en menos de 4 minutos.

Nadie pasara, hacia Kushina-Chan.-dijo Minato con una mirad de enojo que comenzó a seguir luchando.

**Dentro de la Casa….**

Se ve que la anciana tenía en sus brazos a un bebe.

Ah nacido Kushina-chan, como la vas a llamar?.-pregunto la anciana a la cansada pelirroja que cargó al bebe.

Se llamara Naruto, Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki.-dijo kushina mientras lo abrazaba.

Pero de pronto se escuchó una explosión y la puerta quedó destruida y parte de la casa también, se vió a un hombre ya mayor, pero estaba envuelto de una armadura morada, se vio que en su mano tenía a un shinobi de cabello amarillo.

MINATO-KUN.-gritó kushina al ver a su esposo inconsciente, el hombre lo tiro hacia el piso.

El Clan Uzumaki, la conquista mas deliciosa de mi Imperio, el último clan que se me podía interponer.-dijo el hombre mientras se lamía los labios y desactivaba su armadura.-valla Mito te has vuelto anciana.-dijo el hombre con una sonrisa burlona.

La anciana solo lo miró enojado, mientras que Kushina se intentaba parar.

Es verdad que los Uzumakis son muy resistentes.-dijo el hombre mientras le daba un puñetazo a Kushina, esta sacó sus cadenas e intento atrapar a el hombre, pero este las esquivo con una súper velocidad, mientras que este se acercaba a mito que tenía sujeto al bebe.

Ese niño será un buen trofeo de esta gloriosa batalla.-dijo el hombre mientras que Minato se levantaba y le clavó un kunai en el hombro.

Mierda.-dijo el hombre mientras le dio una patada al ninja peli rubio que fue lanzado contra una pared atravesándola.

Minato rápidamente se paro e intento pelear contra el hombre, pero este no parecía ni cansado, pero en una de esas, minato lanzó un Kunai muy lejos.-Escúchame Kushina tendrás 10 minutos, VETE.-gritó este, pero en esas el hombre lanzo de su mano un rayo que atravesó a Kushina y daño seriamente a el bebe que terminó con una cicatriz en el ojo.

NOOOO..-gritó Minato y le volvió a clavar un kunai al hombre que se quejó de dolor, este casi le lanza un kunai al bebe, pero Minato le puso la mano y desapareció.

Nar…naruto.-dijo débil Kushina, esta intento abrazar al bebe, pero este parecía que no estaba respirando.-no…no….naruto…..NARUTO.-gritó Kushina llorando.

De repente a la entrada apareció una mujer de cabello rojo que estaba con una niña de cabello azul que estaba llorando, parecía de unos 6 años.

Hermana‼‼.-dijo gritando la mujer mientras veía a Kushina, las explosiones crecían y se escuchaban muchos gritos.

Killari-Chan, por favor cuida a Naruto-kun, asegúrate de que el sobreviva, tienen que irse, minato nos dio 10 minutos.-dijo Kushina mientras tocía y escupía sangre.

Pero el bebe comenzó a toser y parecía ahogarse.

La anciana ahora identificada como Mito, miro llorando y sacó un rollo de su bolsillo y lo abrió, cogió un poco de su sangre y de la de Kushina y la hecho, de repente detrás de ella apareció una figura.

_Para que me invocaste mortal.-_dijo la figura con una daga en la boca.

Shinigami-sama, por favor le pido que salve a este niño, le doy mi alma.-dijo la anciana a lo que el shinigami se rió.

_Tu alma no me sirve de nada, tu estas cerca de la muerte_.-dijo el shinigami.

Yo, llévame a mi también…shi…shinigami-sama.-dijo Kushina débilmente.

El shinigami miro y asintió.-El precio es aceptado, pero tengo que hacer algo con el niño que correrá por mi cuenta.-dijo el Shinigami y con su mano la puso en la cabeza del bebe y comenzó a respirar, pero una luz brillo y una especia de se metió en el bebe.-_Es mi regalo naruto-kun_.-dijo el shinigami extrañando a Kushina que solo abrazó a naruto y le dio un beso en la frente, el shinigami con sus manos se estiraron y atravesaron a Kushina y a Mito y parecía que una versión espectral de ellas salían de sus cuerpos y entraron al Shinigami, ambos cuerpos cayeron inertes se vio una luz y el Shinigami desapareció.

Que pasó aquí oka-san.-dijo la chica de cabello azul, la mujer solo miro llorando a su hermana, pero escuchó que varias personas veían.

Saluda a tu oni-san.-dijo la mujer y cogió al bebe y comenzó a correr, con la chica de cabello azul y el bebe en sus brazos.-Este bebe no morirá, te lo prometo onee-san.-dijo la mujer y se perdió en el espeso bosque.

Killari corrió hasta que sus piernas se cansaron, ya se había alejado de la aldea principal, por lo que sentó para descansar por 5 minutos .-Oka-san que pasó, quien es este niño.-dijo la chica llorando.

Este es tu nuevo onii-san, Konan-Chan.-dijo la mujer de cabello rojo sonriendo mientras que se levantaba de nuevo y comenzó a caminar, hasta que vió a lo lejos la salida del bosque, fue corriendo y vio que abajo en la orilla de la playa había un barco se veía que había estado ahí por mucho tiempo.

A donde iremos Oka-san, por que no vamos a casa.-dijo Konan mientras la abrazaba, el bebe comenzó a despertar y abrió los ojos, se vió un ojo azul como el mar y el otro rojo como la sangre.-Hola naruto-kun, yo soy tu oka-san mi nombre es Killari Uzumaki.-dijo la pelirroja sonriendo y agarro de la mano a Konan y la jalo y comenzaron a bajar la montaña, el sol comenzaba a salir.

Konan, iremos a un lugar donde no nos encuentran, iremos al País de el Agua.-dijo Killari y camino hasta el pequeño barco, subió a su hija y se subió con el bebe, agarró los remos y comenzó a remar alejándose de la costa.

**Mientras Tanto en la Aldea de a Isla….**

Se veían cuerpos de pelirrojos siendo amontonados y diversas tropas que estaban saliendo de los barcos y se veían las casas siendo incendiadas.

Se vió a un hombre que estaba con un traje de general, un soldado con espada.-Señor, la isla está asegurada, los miembros del Clan Uzumaki han sido exterminados.-dijo el soldado, hizo una reverencia y se fue.

Parece que lo logramos Madara-Sama.-dijo el hombre y entró a una tienda que había sido montaba.

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado mi prólogo, está será mi historia :d dejen sus reviews **


	2. 15 años después

**Hola como estan aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo de este fic**

**Fjhg: **eso se mostrara en este capitulo, me alegra que te haya gustado.

**Guest: **Gracias. Flatas? Si será harem :D

**Eudog3: **Claro que la continuare, perdón por la demora pero estoy en el cole todavía pero en un mes maso menos tendré el tiempo para subir capítulos cada 2 días maso menos :D.

**Capitulo 1: **15 años después

Nos encontramos en un pueblo donde la gente estaba alegre comenzando sus actividades, se levantaba el sol por el norte, nos encontramos en el País del Mar, pero por el pueblo se mostraba a un chico rubio que estaba con una armadura muy sonriente y tenía una estaba en su cintura caminaba alegre y al parecer fue hacia un puesto de comida.-Hola naruto-kun.-dijo una chica que estaba con mandil, esta tenía los ojos grandes y marrones y estaba sonriente y estaba con una olla en una pequeña cocina en el puesto.

Hola ayame-chan.-dijo el chico rubio ahora identificado como naruto.-por favor dame lo de siempre que me muero de hambre.-dijo naruto sobándose el estomago y poniendo una sonrisa, a lo que la chica denominada ayame se sonrojo un poco mirando a otro lado, la chica sacó de un cajón de la pequeña mesa un plato y de la olla que tenía en la pequeña cocina saco un poco de fideos y la hecho en el tazón, le agrego unas carnes y se la dio a naruto que se sentó en l pequeña mesa y comenzó a comer.

Y dime naruto-kun, como te va en tu entrenamiento?.-dijo la pelimarron y naruto termino de pasar.

Bueno por fin puedo dominar el Hirashin no Jutsu a la perfección y bueno acabe mi entrenamiento de mis cinco naturalezas.-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa mientras seguía comiendo, pero una voz en su cabeza resonó.

(_Naru-kun, ya te dije que esa humana te ve con ojos lujuriosos_).-dijo una voz en la cabeza de naruto este solo sonrió.-(Vamos kagu-chan no seas celosa, sabes que ella no es así).-dijo naruto en su mente respondiendo a la misteriosa inquilina, Naruto acabó de comer y le dio su dinero a Ayame y salió de el puesto directo a caminar por el pueblo feliz.

Camino por el pueblo hacia el puerto que estaba a un kilometro del pueblo, la fauna del lugar era de arboles no muy grandes y grandes valles, cuando llegó al puerto vio que había muchos barcos algunos con los refugiados que llegaban de las islas mas remotas del Imperio Uchiha, se preguntaran por que este lugar era libre no?, bueno resulta que este lugar era muy remoto de el continente elemental y de el País del Mar, por lo que mantenerlo bajo el poder uchiha iba a ser muy complicado, por lo que decidieron abandonar la empresa.

Nuestro amigo rubio se acerco a una de las tiendas donde vendían pescados, comprarlos en el pueblo podía ser muy complicado por que podían vender el pescado en mala calidad, por lo que comprarlo en el muelle era la opción mas viable, llegó hasta un puesto de pescado, pagó 30 ryos y le dieron unos 3 pescados, naruto comenzó a correr de manera rápida, paso todo el pueblo en menos de 5 minutos, pero cuando salió de este ingreso a un bosque espeso, y estuvo corriendo durante unos 20 minutos hasta que llegó a una especie de granja donde dejo de correr y empezó a caminar tranquilo, había una mujer de cabello azul que estaba entrenando con un buzo que le quedaba muy bien, todo en la mujer, sus pechos copa-D y su bien formado cuerpo estaba golpeando un saco de arena que estaba colgado de un palo que salía de la casa, era bastante pequeña, de un piso y bastante sencilla.

La chica comenzó a reposar unos segundos, volteó y vió a naruto, sonrió y fue corriendo hacia el y se lanzó a darle un abrazo, naruto casi se cae y también las bolsas.

Jaja ya Konan-one-chan tu siempre tan cariñosa.-dijo Naruto mientras también la abrazaba.

Valla naruto-kun, es que te fuiste hace como 6 horas en la mañanita.-dijo Konan mientras caminada con naruto hacia la puerta de su casa.

Es que era momento de mi sesión final de mi entrenamiento de Kenjutsu.-dijo Naruto mientras entraba a la casa, era sencilla y acojedora, pero tampoco era pobre, se notaba que eran de clase media.-¿Dónde está Kaa-san?

Ahh se fue en la mañana dijo que iba a hablar con el Señor Feudal.-dijo Konan y naruto asintió dejo las bolsas en la mesa de la sala.

Oye naruto-kun, quieres una pelea?, quiero ver como estas ahora con el final de tu entrenamiento.-dijo la peliazul con una sonrisa.

Naruto asintió y de su muñeca apareció una katana y ambos salieron al campo, se veía que estaban cerquita a el bosque pero tenían espacio suficiente como para una pequeña pelea, konan hizo un movimiento de mano y salió humo y en su muñeca apareció otra katana.

La Katana de Naruto era bastante larga de color negro con rojo y con un mango de color del fuego, la Katana de Konan era azul con verde y el mando era de color blanco.

Ambos se pararon frente a frente y se miraron, naruto desapareció y reapareció detrás de konan, le intento dar un sablazo, pero Konan lo bloqueo y le dio una patada en la cara, naruto lo logro esquivar y comenzaron a chocar sus katanas y el sonido chillaba, naruto levanto la mano.-**Doton: Kangoku **(Elemento tierra: Cárcel).-dijo naruto y unas paredes de tierra se elevaron encerrando a Konan y este comenzó a correr rápidamente y salto, pero para su sorpresa, Konan ya no estaba pero sintió algo y logro esquivar y contraatacar a Konan que intento cortarle el brazo, pero naruto le agarró el brazo, le dio una patada en el estomago y con su Katana le hizo un corte en el Brazo.-**Suiton: Heru **(Elemento Agua: Infierno).-dijo Konan y de su boca expulso agua hirviendo, naruto saltó y pudo esquivar vio que el agua estaba por lo menos a 300 grados.

Este lanzó un Kunai hacia un árbol y corrió contra konan y chocaron sus espadas y naruto clavó un kunai en el piso a gran velocidad, le dio una patada a Konan lanzándola, tiro un kunai clavándolo cerca de konan, apareció en el kunai y le dio una patada en la cara.

La katana se envolvió de fuego, Konan rápidamente se paro y su katana se envolvió de agua y ambos chocaron sus katanas y ocurrió una explosión que lanzo a ambos hacia un costado.

Valla, naruto todo tu entrenamiento si que dio resultado.-dijo Konan con una sonrisa.

Jaja claro como crees que no iba a resultar.-decía naruto mostrando una sonrisa haciendo que Konan se sonrojara.

La herida que tenía konan se comenzó a curar rápidamente hasta que la herida desapareció, Konan se levanto y selló su katana en su muñeca, naruto hizo lo mismo, se acerco a Konan y la abrazo.

(_Naruto-kun, no la abrases tanto_).-se escucho una voz celosa en la mente de naruto.

Este se rió y abrazando a Konan se fueron hacia el interior de la casa, naruto fue hacia su cuarto y se hecho a descansar un rato.

Naruto se hecho a dormir, pero ni bien cerro los ojos apareció en un paisaje de montañas y se veía un enorme Valle y las nubes , se ve que a unos metros de naruto estaba una casa bastante grande, casi era una mansión, en una hamaca estaba una chica de cabello blanco, parecía de unos 20 años, con un buen cuerpo y estaba con un short que le resaltaban su encanto de abajo.

Naruto se rió y fue hacia ella, pero desapareció y detrás de el sintió en su espalda dos grandes pechos que hizo que se comenzara a sonrojar.-valla parece que te gusto.-dijo la chica de cabello blanco .

n..no kaguya-chan.-dijo naruto ya rojo y Kaguya se rió y se separo de el.

Parece que te agradan mas mis abrazos naruto-kun que las de esa Konan.-dijo Kaguya con un eje de celos en su voz.

Tranquila Kaguya-Chan, ella es mi hermana.-dijo Naruto riéndose por el comportamiento de su inquilina.

Ella es una hermana "demasiado cariñosa".-dijo Kaguya haciendo un lindo puchero que hizo hacer reír a naruto.

Este se hecho en la hamaca y Kaguya se hecho a su costado.

Naruto-kun que vamos a hacer ahora que acabaste tu entrenamiento.-dijo Kaguya mientras se acurrucaba cerca de Naruto en su pecho.

Bueno voy a comenzar a viajar por el mundo, tengo esa curiosidad increíble.-dijo Naruto mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

A donde quieres ir?.-dijo Kaguya.

Al continente Shinobi y a la Isla del Remolino.-dijo Naruto mientras kaguya solo ponía una cara de preocupación y no dijo nada.

Ambos estuvieron solo echados por un largo rato hasta que naruto despertó en su cama, estaba en el mundo real, vio que delante de el estaba Killari que se notaba que estaba un poco mayorcita, pero conservaba sus encantos, tenía el cabello rojo y era un poco mas baja que naruto.

Hola naruto-chan.-dijo la mujer mientras que naruto sonrió.

Buenos días kaa-san.-dijo naruto sonriendo.

Ven vamos a desayunar.-dijo la mujer para salir del cuarto del rubio, el rubio se caso la ropa y se metió al baño, se dio un baño y se puedo su ropa habitual (el de naruto the last) con unos guantes.

Fue hacia el comedor y vio a konan ya comiendo, este se sentó a su lado, ella estaba con un poco color azul algo apretado y unos pantalones negros holgados.

Killari se sentó con una taza con café.-Kaa-san.-dijo naruto haciendo que la pelirroja prestara atención.-Recuerdas que hace un tiempo te dije que cuando finalizara mi entrenamiento quería salir de la isla y viajar por el continente Shinobi.-dijo Naruto haciendo que Killari lo mirara y asintiera.

Teníamos un trato que cuando pudieras cuidarte, lo harías.-dijo Killari haciendo que naruto se sorprendiera ya que pensó que ella rechazaría la idea que se fuera.-Pero agrego que Konan debe ir contigo ya que tu comerías ramen y cochinadas todo el día.

Pe..pero.-intento decir naruto pero Killari lo miro con esa mirada de las madres, "ella va o tu no vas" naruto solo asintió.

Naruto terminó de comer y fue a su cuarto y cogió un par de pergaminos y los guardo en sus bolsillos, salió a la sala de estar y vio a Killari que estaba con una sonrisa mirando a la ventana, vio a Konan que también estaba con unos pergaminos en su mano.

Sabes que regresaremos.-dijo naruto mirando a Killari temiendo que estuviera triste.

Ustedes necesitan ver el mundo, por lo que no tengo nada que temer ustedes son fuertes, pero lo único que te digo naruto es que veas lo que veas siempre recuerda que yo seré tu madre.-dijo Killari y lo abrazó, este se extraño por aquellas palabras, le dio un beso en la cabeza y la abrazó, Konan hizo lo mismo y salieron de la casa y comenzaron a caminar hasta que llegaron el pueblo, fueron hacia el puerto.

Llegaron y compraron unos boletos en unos barcos que salían en unos 2 horas.

Naruto y konan fueron hacia una zona verde cerca del puerto a esperar.-Veo que por fin estamos a punto que entrar a una gran aventura no?.-dijo Naruto y Konan asintió felizmente.

(Ahora estaré sola con naruto-kun, mi único obstáculo es "ella").-pensó Konan con algo de celos en su mente.

(_Naruto-kun, voy a salir, creo que deje suficiente chakra en tu interior para que no te afecte_).-dijo Kaguya en la mente de naruto y de el salió una luz blanca, mostrando a Kaguya que estaba con un short de shinobi y una blusa y chaleco que le hacían ver su hermoso cuerpo a naruto que se sonrojo un poco.

Hola Konan.-dijo Kaguya abrazando a naruto, konan la vió con ojos en blanco.

Hola Kaguya-san.-dijo Konan con veneno en su voz, naruto juró que vió unos pequeños rayos que estaban entre sus ojos, lo que hizo que se le resbalara una gota en la nuca.

Pasaron 2 horas y ya era hora de viajar hacia el continente shinobi e iban a desembarcar en 3 días en el País del Fuego.

Los tres entraron al barco que era bastante grande (Como el de los piratas), fueron hacia sus camarotes que por suerte estaban pegados, los tres estuvieron esos tres días aburridos ya que no era de su estilo estar tan quietos, hasta que por fin llegaron al puerto del País del fuego.

Cuando los tres bajaron del barco vieron el puerto que estaba en una condición impecable.-Creo que es hora.-dijo Naruto mientras cogía de las manos a ambas chicas y las comenzaba a jalar.

**Mientras tanto en el País del Mar…**

Se veía a killari que estaba en un monte que estaba viendo todo el paisaje, pero una figura de un hombre que estaba en una túnica y era de color blanco y unos pirsin en sus orejas.-Creí que no querías que naruto vaya al Imperio Uchiha.-dijo el hombre a lo que Killari solo sonrió.

El es alguien que ha entrenado, pero nunca ha visto como es el mundo, cuando descubra que no soy su madre y lo que hicieron los Uchiha en la **Tragedia del Remolino**, el es el único que puede derrotar a los Uchiha.-dijo Killari mientras respiraba hondo.

¿Por qué crees que el sí lo lograra?.-dijo el hombre mientras se ponía al lado de Killari.

Porque el es el último uzumaki varón y el único destinado a aprender esa técnica según la profecía.-dijo Killari, el hombre la miro seriamente y se dio la vuelta y se fue dejando a Killari sola.

**Bueno aquí está, espero que les haya gustado, se que ahí varias cosas que no se han aclarado pero a lo largo de todo el fic lo hara créanme.**

**Dejen sus reviews **


End file.
